Hay 7 cosas que el señor Odia y no puede tolerar
by MariaSimmenthalBlack
Summary: Celosa Patético, quien diría, la soñadora, disparatada y siempre alegre Nymphadora Tonks estaría así, de abatida por un hombre. La maldita envidia la carcomia
1. Ira

-Tonks-susurro-que haces aquí ?

-Ya me canse Remus Lupin me vas a escuchar-dijo la pelirosa respirando agitadamente

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Nym?-preguntaba un más asustado Remus.

-Que es lo que pasa… que es lo que pasa… Estoy harta eso es lo que pasa… me ignoras desde la última vez que nos vimos y además tu me besaste por si no lo recuerdas-dijo aun mas enojada, su cabellera rosa habitual había cambiado a roja como el fuego.

- Y…o ya...a te dij...e qu...e –tartamudeaba

-NADA ahora dime me quieres maldito idiota-le grito aun mas enojada que antes

-Tonks-murmuro- ya sabes lo que pasa no es eso

-NO es así no sabes cómo rayos me siento estúpido -a este paso Remus estaba impresionado jamás la había visto así de iracunda.

-Pero Tonks sabes que yo solo lo hago por tu bien-dijo esto en un susurro

-por mi bien –siseo con la cabellera mas roja como que si eso fuese posible

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta lo beso furiosamente, sentía como sus labios se movían fuertemente, como su lengua entraba sin permiso, lo tomo de la camisa y lo acorralo en el sillón.

Se puso a horcadas sobre sus piernas y dijo-Ves Remus-decía mas furiosa, se levanto y le mando una última mirada de ira y salió dando un portazo de la casa de este.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_


	2. Gula

_**Pecado: Gula **_

**Personajes: Remus y Tonks**

**Todos los pesonajes son creados por J.K.**

**Gula**

La miraba desde el marco de la cocina, ella aun no se daba cuenta, podía ver claramente su pequeño conjunto de pijama que traía, no se cansaba de ella, era imposible dejar de verla, sus labios, tantas veces que los había besado y aun sin embargo no se cansaba de ellos, eran adictivos. Besarla por besarla, en cada pasillo, a cada hora.

-Que quieres Remus…-pregunto la pelirosa enfrente de el.

-he no nada… este –balbuceaba el licántropo

Estaban demasiado cercas, no podía dejar de ver sus labios, rojos, carnosos, y sin más la beso, por que Tonks era como el chocolate, así estés llena sigues comiendo de él.

Movía sus labios con desespero, como si no fuese suficiente todos los días en el que él la acorralaba por el pasillo y la besaba hasta dejarla sin aire.

Solo era una maldita gula, el poder probar sus labios, era absurdo querer besarla a todas horas, pero sin embargo lo hacía, era excesivo.

Se separaron lentamente con la respiración agitada.

-Hey Lunático estas ya en la cocina-se oyó la inconfundible voz de Sirius

-Si…-suspiro – ya estamos listos-susurro al ultimo

Y la volvió a besar con frenesí. Para cuando se separaron Sirius apenas venia bajando por las escaleras.

-Y digan chicos que vamos a desayunar-pregunto entrando a la cocina- y por qué tan agitados-sonrió pícaramente

_Todo con medida, nada con exceso _


	3. Avaricia

**Pecado: Avaricia**

**Personajes: Remus y Tonks**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K**

**Avaricia**

Si era una Black, claro que era avara, codiciosa, y ella solo quería una cosa….

-Hola Remus-sonrió traviesamente

-He Hola Tonks-hizo un amago de sonrisa, estaba nervioso, valla cosa nueva.

Se produjo un silencio molesto, estaba harta, lo quería para ella, SOLO para ella que no lo entendían.

Remus era como el alcohol, una vez que lo pruebas, quieres todo para ti.

No le interesaban los demás, lo quería a toda costa, y si así necesitaba quitar gente del medio lo haría.

Sabía que estaba traicionando la confianza de su tío, el no sabe nada o eso cree ella, solo sospecha, la deslealtad no es buena, lo sabe, pero no se tienta.

Sabe que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, si lo piensa, pero aun así la avaricia le gana su poca cordura, al tenerlo cerca.

Y está dispuesta a todo, sabe que esta mal, pero no le importa, todo por el…

Todo por su Remus….

_Corazón codicioso no tiene reposo_


	4. Pereza

Pecado: Pereza

Personajes: Remus y Tonks

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.

_______________________________________________

**Pereza**

Y allí estaba después de todo…

Si, sabe que está mal, y aun así, está allí, cual era la palabra…

Si

_Flojera,_

Está cansado, ya no quiere soportar más reproches por parte de ella, lo ha pensado, claro…

Pero que hacerle, meses rogándole, sabe que sufre, además el ya está más que aflojerado, el también lo hace, si sufre por verla llorar, pero es que es terca, sin duda toda una Black. Lo ha recordado, eso hace días que paso.

Hay canuto estuvieras aquí… (Suspiro)

-Que tienes Rems-pregunta la pelirosa saliendo del baño

- mmm-suspiro- nada solo… _pereza_

- Desde cuando Remus Lupin tiene pereza-pregunto sonriendo de soslayo

- siempre hay una primera vez no crees?

Sonrió, sin duda alguna la amaba, se había rendido, estaba agotado, solo quería estar con ella, muy poco le interesaba lo demás, y por si fuera poco Sirius quería que estuvieran juntos, el ya no estaba, y como lo extrañaba, su hermano canuto que tanto sufrió…

-Hey Rems no quieres chocolate caliente-pregunto la metamorfoga desde la pequeña cocina de su apartamento

-Claro-suspiro de nuevo

Y claro era genial estar así, con ella, hacia meses que había estaba abatido, ya no quería pelear, quería ser feliz, sonreír cada mañana al despertar, desayunos compartidos, baños juntos, y si es feliz, ella lo sabe, él lo sabe.

Y si en algún momento la pereza lo invadió…

Sabe que ya no, ahora esta ella, y eso es más que suficiente como para que el agotamiento no sea por las mismas razones, lo sabe, lo siente, y piensa

_Más vale un "hoy" a diez "mañanas"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pecado: Envidia **

**Personajes: Remus, Tonks, Bill y Fleur**

**Todos los personajes son obra de nuestra queridísima J.K**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y verlos allí así de felices, cuesta , claro que cuesta, aunque él sea tu mejor amigo, te dan celos, ves como a ella no le interesa en lo absoluto el hecho de que Bill este deforme, suspira, Estúpido Remus.

Ver como se desviven el uno por el otro, es insoportable, y duele demasiado porque después de todo tú no puedes hacer eso, tu eres la que ruegas, la que te desvives, y no sabes que hacer para que te acepte que sepa que ya no eres una nena, que eres toda una mujer, que no eres pre juiciosa, que te importa un comino lo que la gente piense de ustedes, no te interesa mientras seas feliz.

Suspira, sufrirá de nuevo su rechazo, ya está acostumbrada, no importa, porque la envidia que siente al ver a todos felices, las ganas de vivir y seguir juntos de Bill y Fleur, hacen que ella misma se imponga, que pelee con uñas y dientes hasta hacer entender al lobo que para ella él es lo más importante.

-Que tienes Tonks-pregunta suevamente al oírla sollozar el chico pelirrojo

-Nada Bill…-suspira- ya sabes lo de siempre

-Hay Tonks-toma su barbilla y la alza- veras que Remus se dará cuenta

-Eso espero Bill-guarda silencio- porque no creo poder esperarlo y perdonarlo siempre-susurra

- Ven Nym-la toma del brazo- vamos iremos a ver a Fleur

Ya no sabe qué hacer, lo ama demasiado, siente como la envidia la corroe, siente como fluye por sus venas, mira a Molly & Arthur, Bill & Fleur, y cada vez que sale de paseo, y ve a cientos de parejas pasar a un lado de ella, no puede soportarlo más, ella no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de él, porque simplemente no puede quererla, porque no se olvida de todo por una vez en su vida, porque no intenta ser feliz.

Y si es envidiosa, y envidia a todos lo que son felices, porque ella lo fue, y mucho, pero después de esto…

_Jamás de nuevo_

Y lo sabe porque le duele, sabe que si Remus no se apura después de lo que dijo en Hogwarts, ella lo dejara por la paz, dejara de insistir y se conformara con soñar y envidiar a cada persona que sabe que son felices.

Porque por el se hizo así

Celosa

Patético, quien diría, la soñadora, disparatada y siempre alegre Nymphadora Tonks estaría así, de abatida por un hombre. Suspira

Y será para siempre…

_Quien envidioso vive desesperado muere_

Y lo sabe, pero aun así ya nada le importa


	6. Soberbia

Pecado: Soberbia

Personajes: Remus y Tonks

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Rayos-murmura la chica de cabellos rosas

Han pasado 6 días desde que le dijo enfrente de todos que lo amaba y no le importaba su condición.

_Suspira_

Está furiosa consigo misma, por ser tan crédula, por creer y querer creer en él, sabe que el no dará su brazo a torcer, es igual o más terco que ella, y la verdad estaba ganando, sonrió con amargura, sería mejor dejarlo por la paz…

De sus ojos salen gruesas lagrimas, y llora como un bebe, porque necesita consuelo, le duele, lo quiere tanto que duele , lo necesita para respirar, es insoportable no verlo , no ver su sonrisa, sus labios, sus hermosos ojos, no oler su delicioso aroma a chocolate que tanto le gusta.

Y no sabe como sobrellevar esto no lo sabe, es que su pobre corazón ya no puede más, ya no puede, porque está dispuesta a dejarlo ir, a intentar ser feliz. Aunque claro su única felicidad es con él, a sabiendas que él no la quiere.

Unos golpes en su puerta la sacan de su trance momentáneo.

_Toc-Toc_

No puede dejar de llorar, parece una tonta chica, _patética_.

Camina hacia la puerta, estaba dispuesta a quitarse la vida…

Claro que lo ha pensado, y es que como vivir así, sin poder estar con él, sin poder probar sus besos, sin saber cómo se siente estar entre sus brazos.

De tan deprimida que esta, ni siquiera toma seguridad, abre la puerta esperando que la mate cualquier mortifago.

Pero Oh ¡vamos! El destino es malo, fija su vista hacia enfrente y allí está el.

Siente que su mundo cae lentamente, como es posible que tenga la cara de venir y hacer esto, siente unas ganas tremendas de someterlo y pegarle hasta el cansancio. Sus ojos de aguadan y camina hacia él con determinación, lo miras frunces ligeramente el ceño el intenta decir algo.

-Lo siento-susurra hacia ti- de verdad

-A que has venido-preguntas secamente

-A verte-vuelves a susurrar

-Para que Remus-suspiras- para decirme lo mismo de siempre

-No… yo-lo ves dudar

-Cállate-respiras agitadamente- Pues créeme que no con un lo siento no se acaba esto

-Que mas quieres Dora-preguntas- soy pobre, viejo y peligroso

-Te lo repetí una y otra vez-suspiras- que no me interesaba

-Pero entiéndeme que a mi si-casi te grita

-Pues bien-suspiras- vete

-Qu…- ni siquiera termina

-Lárgate- pronuncias nuevamente, te mira perplejo, y no te importa, estas harta, el orgullo no te deja ser feliz, quieres que tenga una porción de su propia medicina.

-Pe…ro-lo tomas del brazo y lo jaloneas hacia la entrada de la puerta

Porque a él ahora le toca sufrir, lo que por el as sufrido, le toca llorar, llorar amargamente, y soñar que algún día estarán juntos, y serán felices.

Lo sacas como un perro desvalido.

Y antes de que cierres la puerta te dice-Eres orgullosa Tonks- lo mira, esta triste, lo sabe, pero él en lago tiene razón, su orgullo no la deja ver, esta cegada por el dolor y es mejor así…

Porque es una Black, un tejón, es un tejón orgulloso. Y mientras este así, suspira, el sufrirá las consecuencias.

"_Cuando el orgullo grita es que el amor calla"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_


	7. Lujuria

**P****ecado: Lujuria**

**Personajes: Remus J. Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks.**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. / todo parecido a la realidad no es mi culpa xD**

&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde aquel dichoso encuentro en el cual su Dora lo había corrido prácticamente de su casa,_ Estúpido, _sabía que ella no lo iba esperar toda la vida, se había cansado de él, de sus rechazos, de sus desplantes, de todo.

_Suspiro_

Aun así, insistiría, porque claro no se iba a rendir tan fácil, y no solo porque la amaba, además de todo porque aun sabiendo que estaría mejor con otra persona, el mismo era capaz de matar a quien tocara a su Tonks, _¿patético?_

Pues claro que si, sonríe con amargura, tantos besos robados por ella, tantos abrazos fugitivos, tantos te amos de parte de ella y el que solo le decía lo mismo _"soy pobre, peligroso y viejo para ti Dora"_

Camina hacia la calle, con la cabeza gacha, suspira de nuevo, no sabe cuánto ha caminado, solo sabe que sus pies lo han llevado al lugar donde antes había estado, hace una mueca, tiene que verla, necesita verla, es como droga para él. Sonríe, estará furiosa, si lo sabe, pero aun así piensa decirle que la ama, y que no puede vivir sin ella, que le quema por dentro estar sin sus besos, sin sus caricias inocentes sí, pero aun así excitantes, y más que nada porque la desea, la desea tanto que hasta le duele, y cada que piensa en ella no puede dejar de soltar un gemido de excitación cada que piensa como será…

Agita su cabeza, y piensa _"mente fría Remus"_, camina lentamente, lo acepta tiene miedo, respira fuertemente, es hora de la verdad lo sabe…

"_Ding-Dong"_

Repite varias veces el acto, suspira lo más seguro es que estará dormida o con Molly, sonríe con resignación, gira sobre sus propios talones, cuando oyes como la puerta se abre, " SI" sonríes de medio lado, sabes que te mira, lo sabes …

-Que quieres Remus- pregunta cansinamente

-Ya sabes lo que quiero-contesta con voz ronca

-Así y dime –lo voltea rudamente- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti- y sin dejarla continuar la besa con desenfreno, con frenesí, y ella corresponde, sonríen en medio del beso, cuantas veces soñó con esto, cuantas veces trato de hacerlo realidad, cuantas aun no lo sabe...

Y la toma entre sus brazos y entran precipitadamente al pequeño apartamento en el cual ella vive. Suspiran se necesitan, se desean, todo es descontrol total, la estampa contra la pared, toma entre sus manos sus caderas y las sube, mientras esta rodea con sus piernas la cintura del licántropo, "Merlín" cuantas veces soñaste y te lo prohibiste no sabes maldita sea…

Sienten el contactos de sus intimidades y gimen, no puede ser que estén así, no les importo dejar la puerta abierta, la chica no para de suspirar, gemir, jadear, mientras el toma su delicado cuello y lo besa con pasión con _lujuria_

-Remus-gime esta, cuando siente con las tibias manos del licántropo se inmiscuyen debajo de su playera, sus costillas se erizan, suspira aun mas, y lo vuelven loco esos gemidos que salen de su bella boca, siente calor, todo arde o es su imaginación, y la separa del muro y la recuesta en el sillón, es incomodo si pero no importa, a jirones se desase de su propia ropa , y ella lo ayuda, con desesperación, con anhelo, quieren verse, sentirse, amarse.

Y cuando al fin la pequeña playerita de ella cae, la sangre hierve de nuevo con más intensidad, puede ver con claridad los redondos y frondosos pechos de su Dora cubiertos con un suculento sostén de encaje rosado, y se excita más como que si eso fuese más posible, y ella con ojos expectantes te espera, y tienes miedo , tiemblas, no es que seas un fracaso en cuanto relaciones sexuales hablamos, no, lo sabes, pero nunca, nunca en tu vida has hecho el amor, y lo sabes, solo era sexo casual, suspira, y ella nota tu miedo, toma tu mano y la coloca sobre su seno, y gimen, es suave, terso, y eso dispara tu pasión, y la vuelves a besar , con amor, con lujuria, estas sobre ella, sientes como tiembla bajo tu control, y estas harto quieres tenerla gimiendo tu nombre ya, la miras , sonrojada, sonríes, te sacas la camisa con rapidez propia de un licántropo , y no puedes esperar más, ya no soportas, desabrochas su pantalón, y introduces tu mano debajo de sus ropas, y ella vuelve a gemir y suspirar con más ganas, y así mueves con lentitud tu dedo, y muy por muy enfondo la escuchas

-Oh...Merlín… Rems-entrecortadamente

Y lo haces con mayor fuerza, _¿pero qué demonios?_ Su mano en tu pantalón y no puede evitar gemir, y bien los años de experiencia son varios ella no queda atrás, y siente como lo hace con un gesto acelerado, y en un movimiento ella queda arriba sentada a horcadas sobre las piernas de este, sonríe coquetamente, y lo besa más profundamente, sus manos viajan sin restricciones sobre su cuerpo, y en un momento desabrocha el sostén, y no puede evitar mirar, sus hermosos senos blancos, pálidos, con esos botones rosados, que tanto había anhelado tener entre sus labios, y es lo primero que hace, siente como el pezón se endúrese dentro de sus labios, y ella gime mas, mientras mueve sus caderas sobre el miembro ya erguido de el , la vuelve a recostar con un poco de violencia en el sillón, y con desespero retira el pantalón estorboso, y suspira mas, quita con enérgicamente la braga pequeña que sobresalía , y puede ver a su Dora en su esplendor, y si bien quiere que lo perdone , solo hoy será como el manda, el será quien de las ordenes, la besa con pasión sobre los labios, siente como su lengua cálida acaricia la suya con frenesí, mientras las manos de este acarician sin pudor algunos los senos, y aquel centro de ebullición que tanto ha esperado, sonríen, baja lentamente por el cuello de la chica, lo lame, lo chupa, lo besa, baja con la misma pasión de antes mientras juega con los pechos de la chica, su pezón duro pasa por sus labios, los lame, los besa , los mordisquea y ella solo se retuerce hace lo mismo con los dos, igual de condiciones, sigue su camino hacia el ombligo, respira fuertemente, mientras esta solo piensa si de verdad hará lo que hará , tiembla de solo pensarlo, y no puede meditar mas porque siente como la lengua cálida de Remus besa con apremio sus pliegues y esta solo puede gemir y gemir como desquiciada, minutos de un maravilloso sexo oral , todo explota, siente como el orgasmo la llena completamente, abre los ojos, y ve a el chico sonriente, y frunce el ceño, esto no se quedara así, se abalanza contra él y lo besa desenfrenadamente va besando su cuello, la manzana, y gime más fuerte que antes, la clavícula, sus hombros, las tetillas y allí dispara la pasión, masajea sus pectorales, mientras jadea suavemente, quita con rudeza su pantalón de vestir.

Lo manda lejos, junto con sus bóxers , y cuando lo ve, no lo puede negar, que Remus es un dotado, sonríe pícaramente, lo toca ,y lo escucha gemir más fuerte, fija su vista en semejante paquete, y comienza a besar, Remus no podía mas era demasiado, la tomo entre sus brazos, la volteo de espaldas

-Afírmate-dijo enardecido, y de una fuerte envestida entro en ella, gimieron con mayor fuerza, las estocadas eran fuertes, Remus estaba sacando a relucir su lobo interior, cada vez los movimientos eran más violentos casi frenéticos, sudaban, gemían, gritaba, jadeaba, Tonks ya no podía mas, un maravilloso Orgasmo venia en camino, ya no aguantaba hasta que

-Remus-grito fuertemente, pero este aun no había terminado, siguió dando envestidas al mismo paso, frenéticas, rápidas, rudamente, no podía sostenerse, sentía sus piernas aguadarse, era insoportable el placer que sentía en ese momento, cuando el licántropo paro, se sorprendió ante aquel gesto, y lo miro interrogante, este solo sonrió con arrogancia, muy poca conocida en el, tomo asiento y la sentó dando su espalda encima de él, gimió de nuevo, los movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y delirantes ya no podían mas, sentía como chorreaba, ya era suficiente, no podían mas…

Y un feroz orgasmo los ataco fuertemente, las espiraciones se calmaron un poco, y quedaron así abrazados, sonriendo.

-Te amo Dora- dijo el ojidorado

-Y yo a ti Remus-sonrió

Beso su hombro, esta solo lo miro fijamente y el sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oh nena aun no me he cansado…-esta solo lo miro, incrédula claro después de todo es verdad lo que dicen de los licántropos, se sonrojo a estas alturas.

"_**La lujuria es como la pimienta, que no se tolera sino a pequeñas dosis"**_


End file.
